ARTI JAEJOONG YANG SEBENARNYA
by My beauty jeje
Summary: ONLY FF, someone pov. DONT LIKE DON'T READ


Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : GENERAL

Warning : cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

Anneyong, yorobeun...

Sebelumnya ijinkanlah saya yang nista ini berterimakasih atas partisipasinya dalam sumbang suara di tulisan saya sebelumnya yang berjudul 'GO YUNJAE'. Sungguh saya tak menyangka, para YUNJAE shippers Se Indonesia raya ini telah menunjukkan keberadaannya walaupun ( mungkin ) masih banyak yang malu - malu untuk bersuara. Apapun bentuknya saya sangat menghargai apresiasi rekan - rekan semua, tunjukkan bahwa kita YJS cinta damai, dan tentu saja cinta YUNJAE, hehehe. Saya merasa bangga sebagai Author yang mengedepankan ff YunJae, karena sudah banyak yang mengeluh, sangat susah sekali menemukan ff YunJae sekarang ini, padahal kita mengenal Author - author terbaik di FFn yang terdahulu merupakan author dengan ff YunJaenya. Saya mengajak kepada seluruh author yunjae shipper, buatlah karya YunJae sebanyak mungkin, let's spread YunJae love to the world.

Saya datang lagi, ini gara - gara membaca terjemahan lagu 'KISS B' nya emak kite. Ya olo tolong dah, tuh lagu saya merasa seperti membaca ff dengan rate NC21, hahaha...Kayaknya emak udah mulai berani deh menyiratkan keadaan dirinya, dilagu itu entah mengapa, seperti tersirat 'posisi' dalam sebuah hubungan. Ampun dah, mana dia nulisnya bersama Lee U, yang ehm..menurut saya itu temennya 'seperjuangan' alias sama2 uke. Itu menurut saya ya pemirsaah, kalo salah, ya benerin sendiri.

Disini saya menulis menurut sudut pandang seseorang ya, siapa orangnya, yah bolehlah ditebak sendiri. Oh ya, betewe ada yang tau 'KISS B' B itu apa ya ? BEAR, BOOJAE, BABY, BUNNY atau BEBEK ?..kasih tau dong adek - adek maniss...*mataanakanjing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**ARTI JAEJOONG YANG SEBENARNYA**

.

.

.

.

**_Someone Pov_**

_" We love each other, but cannot get marry "_

Sebaris kalimat itulah yang paling dibencimu dan paling membuat hatimu sakit, tak hanya dia, akupun membenci kata - kata tersebut. Menurutku kalimat tersebut sangat cukup mewakilkan akan keadaan yang tengah kita alami selama lebih kurang sebelas tahun sejak kita bertemu, atau selama tujuh tahun semenjak kita 'menempatkan' diri kita dalam suatu hubungan 'khusus'.

_" I really like to lean on him, leaning on him, make me calm down "_

Bersandar ditubuhmu adalah hal yang kulakukan disaat aku tak dapat menguasai emosiku, rasa lelahku, dan keputus asaanku disaat aku harus menanggung tugas yang 'berat' didalam grup kita, yang kadang - kita harus menemui jalan buntu disaat - saat sulit awal karier kita. Hanya ia tempat aku bersandar, dengan segala ketenangan yang dimilikinya, mampu membuatku 'bangkit' kembali.

_" He sometimes doesn't consider me as a man "_

Pernyataan jujurnya yang membuat semua tertawa terbahak - bahak, membuat ketiga dongsaeng yang lain terbengong - bengong, karena tak menyangka kalimat tersebut terucap mulus dari bibirmu. Kalimatmu diacara on air yang disaksikan cassie di Korea itu membuatku tak dapat menjawab perkataanmu sama sekali, menimbulkan spekulasi bahwa aku membenarkan ucapanmu tersebut. Dan kenyataannya, memang benar kan?

_" You never cried, but when I told that your cook wasn't delicious, you cried so loud "_

Diatas panggung kau adalah pribadi yang kuat, disaat semua menangis terharu terhanyut suasana, hanya dirimu yang berdiri tegar dan menenangkan kami yang tengah terbawa suasana. Hanya hal sepele yang dapat membuatmu menangis keras, yaitu disaat aku mengatakan masakanmu tidak enak, kau langsung menangis sejadi - jadinya, dan memutuskan tidak mau memasak selama beberapa hari.

_" He really loves his friends, i wonder, he's different to me, he never treats me as he treats his friends."_

Kalimat itulah yang pernah memicu ketegangan antara kita, karena aku memiliki teman yang banyak, dan aku juga memerlukan waktu dimana aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama teman - temanku, dan kadang - kadang kau tak dapat menerima hal tersebut, ketika disatu kesempatan aku menghabiskan 'sedikit' uangku untuk mentraktir teman - temanku disatu tempat, kau begitu marah dan menuduhku terlalu banyak menghambur - hamburkan uang untuk teman - temanku. Satu - satunya cara untuk meredakan rasa cemburumu kepada teman temanku, adalah dengan mengajakmu berkumpul bersama mereka. Dan akupun dapat bernafas lega saat kau terlihat dapat berbaur bersama teman - temanku saat itu.

_" I'm drunk! get me on the street!"_

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya aku harus menjemputmu karena kebiasaanmu yang sangat mencintai alkohol, tapi itulah dirimu, aku tak berhak melarangmu. Disaat aku menjemputmu yang dalam keadaan mabuk itu, kau memaksaku untuk menciummu ditengah keramaian saat itu. Aku ragu akan permintaanmu yang tak biasa itu. " itulah dirimu." katamu padaku saat itu. " Ini adalah dinding pemisah antara kita, baik aku ataupun dirimu tak dapat melakukan apa - apa." yah, dinding yang sangat tebal diantara kita, karena baik aku maupun dirimu tak menginginkan banyak pihak yang terluka atas hubungan terlarang ini. Dan itu adalah ciuman yang paling berkesan bagiku. Ciuman yang pernah kau cita - citakan, kiss on the street. Kau dan aku tak akan melupakannya selamanya.

_" I'm the mother of the group, and he is the father."_

Kata - kata itu yang selalu kau ucapkan disela - sela wawancara saat MC menanyakan peran kita masing - masing didalam grup ini. Kau selalu memujiku, mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki 'aura ayah' yang kuat. Dan saat kau mengatakan tipe idealmu, kau selau menyebutkan tangan yang indah, entah, apa yang menyebabkan kau menyukai jari - jariku ini. Mungkin karena jari - jari inilah yang selalu mencuri - curi kesempatan kapan saja agar dapat menggenggam tanganmu.

_" Hey, do you want to see me go to bed? then call me now!"_

Sepenggal pesan yang kerap kau berikan setiap malam saat aku terlupa dengan kewajibanku yang harus menelponmu sebelum kau tertidur. Kau begitu menyukai perbincangan 'tengah malam' apabila diriku sedang tidak berada disampingmu, pernah saja aku terlupa akan kesibukanku dan tidak membaca pesanmu, alhasil kau terjaga sepanjang malam, dan aku tak berhenti menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Mianhe.

_" Go to sleep or I'll kill you."_

Pesan yang selalu kukirimkan saat melihatmu masih melakukan aktifitas dimalam hari, entah itu menulis lagu, menguplod foto di twitter, ataupun sekedar bersenang - senang dengan temanmu. Terkadang aku mengutuk keadaan yang memaksa kita harus terpisah seperti ini. Dan meskipun aku masih sering mengunjungimu, kita tetap tak bisa bebas untuk 'hadir bersam' dimuka umum seperti dulu lagi.

_" You have to choose the real couple like us, please love us, we will not make you are disappointed."_

" Kalian harus memilih pasangan yang benar - benar nyata seperti kami, cintailah kami, kami tak akan mengecewakan kalian." Kau menyerukan kalimat yang membuat semua pendukung kita dianggap delusional, apa yang ada dihatimu, itulah yang akan kau tuangkan dalam kata - katamu. Tak ada satupun ucapanmu yang tak bermakna. Apa yang telah kau janjikan kepada mereka untuk tidak mengecewakan mereka mungkin pada saat ini tidak sepenuhnya dapat kita jalankan. Namun kau berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap tidak mengecewakan mereka.

_" There would be no me if it is not for you, My other half, I love You."_

Adalah kata yang selalu kita ucapkan ketika menggambarkan arti diri kita satu sama lain. Aku adalah bagian darimu, dan kau adalah bagian dariku. " Tak akan ada diriku, jika bukan untukmu." ucapan itulah yang selalu kupegang disaat aku rapuh akan ketulusan cintamu. Disaat semua meneriakkan 'ketidak nyataan' kita.

_" For my other half that almost feel like a member of TVXQ."_

Adalah ucapan terimakasihku untuk seseorang yang telah menemani selama aku terpuruk, untuk seseorang dengan jiwa yang kuat, tampak dingin dari luarnya, namun hangat didalam hatinya. Tempatku bersandar mencari ketenangan, tempatku berbagi perasaan. Sungguh ini bukanlah suatu perpisahan, tetapi adalah saat kita 'menunggu' untuk berkumpul kembali. Ingatkah janji kita? bahkan diusia senjapun, kita berlima akan tetap bernyanyi diatas panggung yang sama. Kita berlima, bukan hanya aku dan kau, atau aku dan sang maknae. Kami hanya menyelamatkan sejarah nama TVXQ. Bayangkan jika aku menuruti jejak kalian, TVXQ hanya akan tinggal nama.

Jaejoong ah...

Semoga tak terlihat lagi luka dimatamu, semoga airmata yang tak pernah kau bagi itu tak pernah mengalir lagi. Aku sangat merindukan saat dimana kita dengan ketidak berdayaan menahan gejolak kita agar tidak saling menyentuh dihadapan publik, membuat ketiga dongsaeng kita kalang kabut menutupi kisah cinta kita. Membuat Junsu mengeluarkan tawa lumba - lumbanya melihat kecerobohan kita, membuat wajah Changmin sang maknae berubah menjadi evil disaat kita tak menganggapnya ada. Membuat Yoochun tersenyum manis saat dirimu membuatku cemburu.

Jaejoong ah...

Artimu untukku adalah, segalanya. Aku memang tak ingin membagi apa yang menjadi milikku. You = Mine, tak kubiarkan seorangpun menyentuhmu. Sang maknae yang merindukan saat - saat ketika ia berada ditengah - tengah kita, saat ia dengan sekuat tenaganya menghalangi segala tindakan kita yang dimabuk asmara, aku rindu muka betenya saat berada ditengah - tengah kita.

Jaejoong ah...

Kapankah kita mengakhiri semuanya, mengakhiri semua tanpa ada yang merasa tersakiti, membuat semua yang mencintai kita tersenyum bersama kebahagiaan kita. Menggenggam tanganmu ditengah keramaian, itu yang selalu kuimpikan. Apakah aku berlebihan? apakah mereka yang berlebihan. Tak ada satupun yang dapat menjawabnya. Tapi sedikit kelegaanku, dengan segala kejujuranmu, kau telah menuangkan apa yang ada didalam hatimu saat ini melalui suara indahmu. Semoga semua itu memang untukku, apa yang selalu kau ucapkan, Y = One Love, One Heart, One Kiss. Dan saat ini mereka hanya berpegang pada ucapanku...

**BELIEVE WHAT YOU WANT TO BELIEVE**

.

.

.

.

.

END

Mind to review? atau mau menambahkan quotenya silahkan...

.

.

.

Ini bukan canon, conan, atau color apalah ya readers, ini hanyalah arti Jaejoong dari sudut pandang seseorang saja. Saya sengaja tidak mencantumkan siapa yang menyatakan pandangannya ini, silahkan readers menilai sendiri. Dan ini lebih seperti unek - unek saya, emak - emak yang gak ada teman curhat. Jujur ya saya ini pengen banget cerita - cerita, atau gosipin masalah OTP ini, tapi saya mau cerita sama siapa kalau bukan disini, masak saya mesti cerita ditempat tukang sayur? atau ditempat arisan ibuk - ibuk dharma wanita? nanti saya malah tambah dikatain delusional bin ngaco...hahahaha...


End file.
